This invention relates to window frame assemblies and methods of formation of such assemblies.
In the art of manufacturing windows, wood frame cores are known to be desirable for insulation, condensation control, and pleasing, interior exposed wood. Aluminum cladding is known to be desirable for exterior wood parts, to be coated with baked enamel to resist weather and airborne contaminants. The baked enamel finish retains its appearance over time and resists fading, chipping, peeling and corrosion.
It is also known that increasing numbers of people desire a greater architectural richness in the detailing of home and office construction, including such detailing as arched and gothic peaked windows, which reflect the heritage of this and other countries.